


來點沙威瑪？

by celesta1017



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesta1017/pseuds/celesta1017
Summary: 戰後來點沙威瑪是復仇者的傳統；而這一次，Tony帶著他的蜘蛛孩子一起。





	來點沙威瑪？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tumblr Archives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594346) by [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/pseuds/losingmymindtonight). 



> 原作為losingmymindtonight的[Tony Stark/Shawarma Is My OTP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594346/chapters/33729912)，放在The Tumblr Archives這個短篇集裡面的第三章。

「 **Peter。** 」 

Tony以一種通常是用於虔誠地低誦聖經的語調輕聲低語著。Steve從與Bucky的緊緊相擁中轉過頭來，看見億萬富翁踏著搖搖晃晃、猶疑不決的步伐，眼神死死地鎖在一個站在幾英尺之外的青少年身上 

**所以那就是Peter。**

他在過去一個月裡聽過這孩子的許多事情。這是一件很艱難的事情，為了某個已經落敗的結果而奮戰，希望可以得到不一樣的結果。但令人畏懼氣餒的是，這充滿了不確定性。他們都藉由講述他們為何而戰來保持神智。為 **誰** 而戰。 

因此Steve說著Bucky和Sam；Rocket描述Groot和其他異攻隊的成員；Thor談論著Loki和他的子民；Clint想念他的家人；Natasha回憶Wanda和Fury；Okoye和Shuri聊著關於T’Challa的事。 

而Tony？Tony敘述著關於Peter的一切。 

＊ 

「他不會用筷子。」 

Tony坐在異攻隊毀損的飛船地板上。他、Steve和Rocket正在想辦法修復她。好吧，Tony和Rocket在想辦法修復她，而Steve要做的就是當個苦力搬些重物。 

天才在說起這段往事時，眼神有些渺遠渙散，「他真的很不會用。我曾經試著教他，但我們花了幾個小時，到最後他還是跟我們剛開始教學的時候一樣無藥可救。」Tony死死握拳抵在大腿旁，碾壓在腿側，直到關節經受不住，發出抗議般的喀喳輕響。 

「在我把他帶回來之後，我要逼他學會這個。直到他成為使用筷子的專家之前，我不會讓他離開我的視線。」男人的目光飄移到他的大腿處，下一秒吐出的字句帶著焦慮。「在那之後也不會讓他離開我的視線範圍。只是為了安全著想。」 

Steve安靜了一瞬，然後回答：「因為筷子。」 

Tony點點頭，「當然，因為筷子。」 

＊ 

當他的視線捕捉到他的導師時，那孩子眼睛睜得大大的，他的動作快到讓人看不清楚，直到他較為矮小的身形狠狠地撞進Tony懷裡。Steve對於較年長的男人有辦法穩住自己的腳步這件事感到有些欽佩，可能更多一點。Tony因為Peter的衝撞力道前後搖晃，表面上看起來處變不驚，實則不然。 

「Stark先生！」青少年的聲音因為啜泣而沙啞，「天啊，我很抱歉，我真的真的感到非常抱歉。我好想你那裡好黑而我只想要回家噢我的天——」 

「噓——Pete。」Tony的手指在Peter的髮間穿行，並前後輕輕搖晃著他。在男人的行為裡有著一種父親般的溫柔存在，而在這之前Steve從來沒有在他身上見過這種特質。「結束了，你沒事了，一切都會好的。」 

然後他倆一起跌坐在地上，Tony把這孩子拉到他的腿上，繼續他們輕柔來回搖擺的動作。Peter含糊不清地說著一些荒謬的話，因為哭泣和劇烈地不安顫抖。Steve遠在幾公尺外，青少年劇烈的抽泣聲讓他感到驚慌，但Tony顯得從容，像是掌握一切一樣。他只是把他抱得更緊一些，溫柔地在孩子的髮際低喃一些輕柔、舒緩的話語。 

「我抓住你了，沒問題的，發洩出來。只是我要你跟著我一起呼吸，為了我，好嗎？不要停止呼吸，我在這裡，你已經不在那個地方了，夥計。你不在那裡，你回家了。」 

在Peter無意識地停止哭泣時，隊伍裡剩下的人和他們剛復活的朋友們在他們周圍尷尬地圍成一圈。Tony的目光從孩子打捲的頭髮中抬起，注意到他們的存在，然後深深地嘆了一口氣。 

「來吧，孩子，起來。」 

億萬富翁將Peter拉起身來讓他站好，但沒有鬆開他的手。他牢牢地將Peter按在身旁，將手臂緊緊地環繞在他的腰上，幾乎是把青少年釘在他的身側。然而那孩子似乎毫不在意。他只是倚靠著他，沈重而疲憊地嘆了一口氣。 

「那麼，」Tony說，聲音大到傳遍Wakanda因為戰鬥而破敗、傷痕累累的森林，「有任何人想來點沙威瑪嗎？」 

Steve歇斯底里地放聲大笑，「你認真的嗎，Tony？你心裡現在真的這麼想？ **沙威瑪** ？」 

Tony聳聳肩，「我餓了。」他轉身看向正對著億萬富翁勾起嘴角微微假笑的Dr. Strange，明顯是被眼前的場景給逗樂了。「所以，你怎麼說，博士？願意幫點忙送我們回紐約來點吃的嗎？」 

男人大笑，他臭名昭彰、多刺的外在偽裝稍微軟化了下來，似乎是因為、好吧，因為沒有繼續保持死亡狀態而鬆了一口氣。 

「為何不呢？」男巫隨手召喚出一條通道，然後看向億萬富翁的雙眼，給了他一個令人驚訝地真誠的點頭致意，「幹得好，Tony。」 

Tony沈默地打量了一下眼前的男人，「你知道會發生什麼。你知道我會失去什麼。」 

「我確實知道。」Strange的目光刻意地滑向似乎正站著打瞌睡的Peter。「我也知道你會在這個巨大的失去之下做出 **任何事** ，包含這個看起來像是，不可能的奇蹟。」 

有些未盡之言流淌在兩個男人之間。Steve無法衡量那是什麼，但這個時刻很快地過去了，Tony轉過來面對所有聚集過來的人，臉上揚起得意的笑。 

「如果你想要來點沙威瑪，就跳進那個圈裡。」 

而就像他所說的，Tony拉著Peter消失在通道裡。 

「好吧，」Natasha拖長了音，在漫步走過Steve的時候給了他一個小小的微笑，「我假設他要請客，而我想要來點好吃的。」 

＊ 

腎上腺素帶來的效果逐漸消退後，疲憊感一湧而上。 

半數的人甚至在他們將自己的胃袋填滿前就昏睡過去了。Steve本來也是他們其中一個，如果不是他的超級新陳代謝系統撕裂他的疲憊感，堅持要獲得饜足的話。他狼吞虎嚥著，在咀嚼吞嚥的空隙間盯著Bucky不放，或是看著Tony和他的孩子。 

億萬富翁拒絕在Peter開動之前進食，而那孩子小心翼翼地吞嚥他的第一份餐點，直到他的胃口終於大開。最後他有段期間的進食速度幾乎與Steve、Bucky和Thor並駕齊驅，讓人印象深刻。然而現在，這孩子就像是其他超級英雄一樣打著瞌睡。 

另一方面，Tony似乎異常地清醒，雖然Steve認為這根本是在鬼扯。這男人在從Titan星回來之後幾乎沒有完整地好好睡過一個晚上。但每次他的眼睛開始因為疲憊想睡而瞇起時，他會甩甩頭讓自己清醒，然後繼續盯著Peter。 

某種程度上，Steve可以理解這種感覺。當他沒有在看著Tony時，他就是在望著Bucky。把他深深地刻在腦海裡，把「他還 **活著** 」這件事塞進去。整個宇宙曾經崩解過，但他們一片一片把它拼了回去。 

＊ 

「他奪走了半個宇宙。」 

Steve偏頭看向Tony，「是的。」 

「他奪走了我的全部。」 

Peter是Tony的支柱，他讓Tony得以立足而不崩解。他是一切的軸心。 就像Bucky之於Steve。 

「我們會把他們救回來的。」 

「我知道，我只希望我一開始時就沒有失去過他。」 

＊ 

就在Steve讓自己甩開這些回憶時，Peter倒向一旁，半靠在Tony的胸口，半倚著桌子。他的頭枕在億萬富翁放在被遺忘的空盤之間的手臂上，肩膀則壓住了他的導師的肋骨。 

Tony凝視著Peter胸膛穩定的起伏，因為沈睡著而使線條顯得平穩均勻。他空著的手在梳理過青少年的髮間和繞圈按揉著他的後頸處來回交替著。Steve鑽研著他的表情，在他臉上的是一種近乎不可能的溫柔，以及難以置信的悲傷。他看起來像是對於剩下的世界毫無所覺。 

（「他奪走了我的全部。」） 

極其緩慢地，Tony開始往前傾倒，在接下來的幾分鐘內，他環抱著Peter的身體，臉壓在Peter的頭頂上，表情漸漸地在睡意下舒緩開來。 

在數個月之中的第一次，Tony Stark歇了口氣。 

Natasha的聲音從士兵的左側傳來，「這看起來像不像是一張美好的照片？」 

Steve轉過頭去，看到她盯著Tony和Peter，嘴角勾起一抹憐愛的笑。「我猜是的。」 

「別擔心。」前暗殺者在指間轉動捻弄著一根吸管，「我想Rhodey用他的手機抓拍了一張。」 

他笑了，小心翼翼地不去打擾到無數個在他們周圍打瞌睡的人們，「Tony會殺了他的。」 

「或許會。」 

Bucky的手滑進Steve的掌心，用力地握了握，他也以相同力道回握，但仍然將視線放在Natasha身上。「我要叫Rhodey把那張照片傳給我。」 

Nat微笑，「我們可以把它裱框起來，當作聖誕禮物送給他。」 

Peter微微動了一下，Tony的手本能般地蜷曲在他的髮間，立即緩和他的不安。儘管在睡夢間，億萬富翁仍然看照著他的孩子。 

「聽起來是個不錯的計畫。」 

— End — 

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次看到這篇是在原作者的Tumblr上，看完之後我覺得我在復聯三裡受到的創傷有好了那麼一點，像是進行了一趟療程一般，我真心希望我能在復聯四看到這樣的場景。作者常常會寫一些小短篇，建議大家可以去追蹤一下，名字跟AO3暱稱一樣，附上傳送門：[losingmymindtonight](https://losingmymindtonight.tumblr.com)。
> 
> 這篇不難，我翻得很快，所以也就沒有另外找beta校對，因此所有錯漏責任都歸我，如果不怕閱讀英文的話，也可以直接去看原文，並且給作者kudos鼓勵噢！
> 
> 我真的好喜歡這對父子噢（突然大哭
> 
> 什麼疑問歡迎直接留言，也可以來[我的噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/restandrebirth)找我，雖然可能沒有什麼太多有意義的內容。


End file.
